candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
12:32 God dang it 07:02 1061 is much harder. 07:02 However, it took me many tries. 07:02 Why is 1068 overrated? 07:04 I think it is quite doable in a few tries and 70,000 points in this board is not hard enough to be insanely hard. 07:04 Very hard is maximum. 07:04 I found other insanely hard levels are much harder. 07:05 But with only 25 secs...? 07:05 Yep. Still. 07:07 I also found level 1081 harder. 07:07 I say that is really insane. 07:18 gtg 08:00 Wb 08:35 Hi~ 08:41 Hey 08:41 Guys 08:43 o/ 08:43 I really did not planned to come to chat today, 'coz I'm busy recently...But anywasy I just came here for a while to know some happenings here in this wiki. 08:43 o/ 08:44 Here is dead chat. 08:44 Back. 08:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! @Flockky Could you rate difficulty for these levels? 08:47 Hi guy. 08:48 Dead chat... 08:50 Bp, I'm busying to those fanon levels, planning to do 8 levels before Wednesday, can you rate it later? 08:50 No problem. 08:50 I might upload my levels today... 08:54 Making level 1078. 08:55 I didn't make a 22nd level idea... 08:55 I think my 23rd idea was supposed to be my 22nd, but I screwed up the numbering and this is the result. 08:56 Edwin 08:56 sorry If I didn't working yet with the clover cliffs map 08:56 I truly promise I'll work on this day :) 08:56 Oh, a new episode just reeleased, didn't it? 08:57 nope lol 08:57 it's edwin's fanon :P 08:57 Tomorrow for real levels. 08:57 ^ 08:57 I thought it was Wedensday 08:57 RIP me 08:57 lol 08:57 It's not problem to that., Flockky :) 08:57 thanks 08:58 Wednesday will be tomorrow, looking forward for new CCS levels... 08:58 Hopefully we don't get another Delightful Docks. 09:45 If fanon, you can do what you can. 09:55 Gonna do schoolworks now.. See you guys. o/ 09:55 o/ 09:56 For me, 2445 is definitely for Varible, but 2443, 2444, 2446 have to ask more people. 09:57 gtg 09:57 too 09:58 o/ 09:59 \o 09:59 Bp, I finally know why King like to make hard levels. 09:59 What is that reason? 10:02 Because they want to let less people to play it so that they can close it. 10:02 o/ 10:02 i am stuck on level 70 Dreamworld 10:03 Yeah. However, they can discontinue games by announce to close. 10:03 Close means the game is stay on Facebook, but no more updates. 10:03 Reason: Not enough people play it. 10:04 But I hope King will release my levels when it goes to 2421! 10:09 About 70 dreamworld... 10:09 It really depends of the moonstuck. 10:10 @Edwin How about my level? 10:11 Thanks! 10:11 Oh forgot XD 10:11 You sure for 200,000? 10:11 Then VH. 10:12 Yep. 10:12 VH or IH. 10:12 I rate it insanely hard. 10:13 Clearing all jellies alone is not easy. 10:22 brb 10:38 bp edwin marioman00 not real name roseturnip 10:38 ANYONE 10:39 Yes michael 10:40 my computer's cap lock doesnt work for some reason 10:40 i copy pasted that anyone 10:40 Rose pm 10:40 restarting 10:40 10:40 e 10:40 wf 10:40 oops 7:54 Edwin91476 Hey~ Rose can you rate the level? 2443-2446 7:54 Courtemanche437 I need a level rated as well. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_135_(C437CCS) 7:55 Roseturnip @Edwin: Link? 7:55 Not real name Hi 7:55 Courtemanche437 Hi NRN 7:56 Roseturnip @Leo: Maybe Hard 7:56 Courtemanche437 Hard? Sounds good. 7:57 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2443_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2444_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2445_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2446_(SCCS) 7:57 Courtemanche437 Still a decently tough finale. Alright But not unfair like the first version Level 111 in my fanon could do with a V5 actually It had four versions LOL 7:59 Not real name Leo pm 7:59 Courtemanche437 I read 11:20 I'm making levels 222-225 now 11:22 And an element from your fanon is added. The White swirl 11:22 Done 11:27 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Order?action=edit I renovated the blocker template in fanon wiki. 11:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Orderlist?action=edit 11:29 OK! When 222-225 are added, rate them 11:36 222 is added now 11:36 Where? No level image yet. 11:38 It is here. Just purge the page and you'll see it 11:39 Done. 11:41 Each level I made, rate it 11:54 WB, NRN. 11:55 Seems ccjs 227 was pnerfed 12:03 @BP Level 223 is in the making now 12:05 Test 12:06 Hi NRN 12:08 brb 12:08 Dinner. 12:10 @BP 223 images is added. Go for rate if you want 12:11 Also going for 224 which is a mixed jelly ingredients level 12:21 Hi turnip 12:22 Rosepm 12:24 Hi NRN. I'm again and I'm sorry that I'm not editing on jelly wiki due to having edits on CCSFW 12:24 I understand 12:25 Im not sure if 227 was nerfed or not 12:25 Seems fewer swirls spawn 12:27 Test 12:30 Back. 12:31 Back. Level 223 is out. Rate it if you want 12:32 why i cant send messages on caht on mobile?? 12:32 i am on pc now btw 12:34 gtg 12:39 May I start level 224? 12:42 Do you have a problem of editor loading forever? 12:42 I cannot load editor to edit levels. 12:43 No!!! I have 12:43 No problems 12:55 BP left. Leaving now 01:21 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 01:21 burp burp 01:21 burpkkt 01:21 burpkky 01:22 burpinski 01:22 burpskki 01:22 burpski 01:22 burpovski 01:22 burpie 01:22 burp+fart+poopie=burpfartie 01:23 burpfartie is also awesome 01:23 burp burp 01:23 burpan 01:23 burp91476 01:26 Wow 01:29 Hello! Today I will show you this awesome TETRIS BATTLE cheat! Just follow the rules, it's easy ;-) First open Tetris Battle. Then go to Tetris Battle generator: http://ch3at.com/tetrisbattle Entry your Facebook ID and the amount of couns you want! Activate the cheat, refresh TETRIS BATTLE and enjoy! 01:41 (fp) Then they use 'burp' instead of 'fart' 01:41 Burp or fart, it's always Fiona... -_- 01:41 Back and Brb. 01:41 Now source editor can load. 01:42 Bp, then Fiona use 'burp' instead of 'fart' 01:42 Fiona always used something disgusting. -_- 01:42 BTW, I miss Dragon :( 01:49 o/ ? 01:50 Hello? 01:50 Hold on 01:50 Troll detected 01:51 fuck all the Sannse 01:51 That Tetris User is sponsoring or promoting a cheat so he's get blocked 01:51 Month more from the C bomb¨ 01:51 I don't like cheating 01:52 At least he is not CCS Drummer 01:52 I only use cheat when the level is hard. 01:52 almost impossible 01:52 CCS Drummer? 01:52 Yeah, drummers have been offering cheats to CCS 01:53 Not only in CCS but in others games 02:06 bp, rate 223 if you want 02:06 Okay. 02:10 WB, Edwin. 2016 06 28